


【MOB欧米伽M】Software Update Needed

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 一时搞M一时爽2. 是PWP





	【MOB欧米伽M】Software Update Needed

  
　　  
　　“在这个星球，败者是要为寇的，所以你现在就是我的人了。”  
　　  
　　这是陌生冒险者侵入外星生命身体前，说过的最后一句话。  
　　作为战斗用仿生生命体，欧米茄M理所应当地节省掉不少对战斗毫无建设的器官与感知神经，比如痛觉、嗅觉，再比如，生殖功能。当人类的器官凶险地嵌入体内时，一种有别于疼痛的微妙感受袭遍全身，他条件性的想躲，却碍于机能受损而脱力。冒险者注意到了他的动静，不慌不忙地拖住他后腿拽了回来按在凶器上，用跨部抵在机械生命体微凉臀瓣上，不断往深处搅动。  
　　并未配备性爱功能的欧米茄浑身战栗，他可以承受多方攻击，却难以接受预料之外的打击，身体里响起警报声：系统受到预料外伤害，请求修复，请求修复。  
　　面对强大的外星生命，冒险者不仅毫无恐惧，甚至游刃有余地把玩起他的脸庞。欧米茄并非人类，也就不曾拥有人类层面的美丑概念，他只是单纯地模拟出一张优于全人类的面庞并套在了身上，从未想到会有那么多冒险者觊觎着这张无机质的脸，甚至意淫在上面射精，就像他从未料到真的有人付诸行动一样。  
　　缺乏生命光辉的灰蓝肤色如同催情剂，侵犯者贪婪地在侧颈与腿根留下无数个咬痕，凹陷的坑洼里浅浅积着唾液。欧米茄的五官微皱，并非由于疼痛，只是内存中的信息不足以让他理解人类的行为举止，就像他无法知晓哭泣与笑容的区别一样。在他眼里，人类只是换了种方式攻击他的身体，并将这种极为野蛮的侵略称为“爱”。  
　　为了保持平衡，欧米茄将手搭在了人类肩膀上，触碰的瞬间系统再次发出警报，人类的脉搏与体温随着抽插的动作逐渐升高，双眸中是和战斗时不同的战斗欲。莫名的恐慌占据了机械生命体的思考回路，要被破坏了，和之前不同，这次等待他的将会是完全的毁灭。  
　　为了保护过往战斗遗留的数据并带回母星，欧米茄必须让面前的人类冷静下来。剑盾早已被折断扔在时空的狭缝中，双臂不仅残破受创还被冒险者禁锢住难以动弹，他只好动动腰稍微仰起身，用冰凉的唇部触了触人类的侧颊。  
　　“请停止无意义的攻击。”他说，声音如机械，毫无起伏。  
　　唇瓣的触碰起了意料之外的作用，冒险者不仅没有恢复冷静，反而被一抹冰吻撩拨地兴致更高。心跳速度接近极限，脉搏与体温都抵达了人类所能承受的最高点，他也不顾身体的异常状况，两手卡住欧米茄的腿根将全身的体重都压了上去。  
　　后穴开阔到极致，周边金属感的皮肤映着人类的肤色而透出淡淡血色。就像察觉不到疼痛一样，欧米茄同样感受不到任何快乐，只觉得这具虚假的躯体有种即将破裂的紧迫感。与肉体相撞时身后会传来奇妙的钝击声，与刀戟相交时不同，这声音并不刺耳。人类似乎很中意这声音，每次撞击臀部时他都会发出满意地吸气声，甚至会低头用嘴唇舔咬欧米茄的唇部。久而久之，那两瓣寒如玄铁的唇瓣也温暖柔软了起来。  
　　再一次亲吻时，欧米茄模仿人类的样子闭上了眼睛。无意义的行为，但是并不令人讨厌。  
　　人类始终伏在他身上律动，火楔子似的器官嵌在穴道里耸动，欧米茄甚至怀疑他并非血肉筑成的生物，而是与自己相同的不会感到疲劳困倦的人工生命。迎面而来的浓烈感情如病毒般侵蚀了主板，缓慢强硬地吞噬着机械生命的理性与智慧，无数次坠落耳边的密语让不懂爱的机械产生了某种飘忽不定的错觉。他按照人类要求的那样伸展双臂环抱住他的肩胛，前胸紧贴在人类的胸腹上，调动全身感官去接纳他的体温。  
　　经过420秒的相拥，人类停下动作，一边俯瞰着依旧平淡冷漠的外星生命一边将手掌置于他的小腹处，指腹沿着肌肉的轮廓反复游走。“你感受到爱了吗？”他问，上扬的嘴角是快乐满足的证明：“就在这里，爱的实体此刻正存在于你的身体里。”  
　　“否定，人类非理性的行为并不具有参考价值。”  
　　外星兵器冷漠的拒绝激怒了人类，他展露出残忍的一面，重拳落在欧米茄的脸部，青麟水似的液体沿着唇角滑落。他无爱无泪，无情无义，胸腔之所以在持续起伏只是因为模拟了人类的生命机能。人类不再试图表现爱意，他如同对待性爱玩偶那样凶狠侵犯着那具毫无生命迹象的、冷冰冰的躯干。  
　　作为失败者被囚禁的欧米茄每天都会遭受人类的袭击，随着时间的推移他不断更新知识库，最终他明白，人类所做的行为在这个星球被称为“强奸”，理应受到制裁。但他同时也明白了战败者的含义，他理应被支配，就和星球上无数的奴隶一样任由支配者对待，无权反抗。以至于人类要求他张开嘴含住那根温度高于平均值的器官时，他毫不犹豫便照做了。  
　　人类很享受他口腔的慰藉，勃发的茎头顶在脸颊内壁处抽动。欧米茄模拟出来的人形消瘦而美丽，人类用力顶撞，让他的脸颊撑出了阴茎的形状，然后拽着他的头发命令他吞吐起来。他吞进人类强硬塞进来的长度，动作十分顺从，甚至没有瞪一眼。白炽灯的光斑落在他无瞳的眼睛上，人类顶在他嘴里，真实地感觉到他正在用尽一切知识讨好自己。  
　　阴茎抽动的快感混着施暴欲又冲上人类的头顶，他使劲挺身让茎头撞到喉咙深处，触发了欧米茄的防护系统。喉咙深处猛地抽动，人类将今天的第一次高潮射在了外星生命体的口腔深处。  
　　人类弯腰与外星生命接吻，握着他的手压在自己的左胸前：“你是否能感受到我的爱？”  
　　“否定，数据单一无法得出准确结论。”  
　　  
　　距离囚禁已经过去了864000秒，人类的暴行从未停歇，他有时还会带来些所谓的朋友一同享用这具非人的肉体。无论经过多久，欧米茄依旧无法理解人类口中所说的爱与恋。躺在人类身下接受强制性爱时，他的思考模板突然延伸出了一条前所未有的路径。  
　　如果能实装弱小人类对生殖与性交的依赖性，并亲自诞下一名人类，身为外星生命的他是否就能理解这个星球上的情感了呢？  
　　警告，知识储备不足以回答这个假设。但是，并非毫无根据。  
　　“模拟结构：人类生殖器官——子宫，收集人类男性的精液并保存。”  
　　“执行程序：繁殖。”

　　END


End file.
